potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Alexander I/The King's Speech - May 5, 1747
Note: I was sent this via Skype from my cousin, our King. He asked me to entitle it "The King's Speech - May 5, 1747". LieutenantNigel (talk) 'The King's Speech - May 5, 1747' Hello, people of Switzerland. I write this from my summer estate in Lucca, Tuscany. I have been notified of the most recent issues within our government, and intend to put an end to it. I have decided to end my beloved son’s, Benjamin’s, regency. It has come to my attention one thing. Throughout the entire history of Switzerland, the people have dealt with monarchs bad decisions. That is why I have chosen not to instate a new regent. Instead, I shall stay King. My Prime Minister shall run Switzerland from Valais in my absence. I also have decided to make some changes. ''Promotions *Blue XIII, Former Minister of Finance, is hereby elected as Prime Minister of the Swiss Confederacy.'' *''Robert Lockbutler is elected as Lord Chancellor of the Swiss Confederacy. (He shall remain Viceroy of Wurttemberg)'' *''Charles Crestsilver is elected as Duke of Grandubuden.'' *''Samuel Darkwalker is elected as Head of the House of Commons.'' *''James Heinstein is elected as Viceroy of our newly acquired territory, Hesse.'' *''George Swordeagle is elected as Viceroy of our newly acquired territory, Genoa.'' *''Jack Daggerstealer, regardless of his past actions, has the potential to become a great leader. Therefore, if he accepts, I elect him Minister of the Commonwealth, and Count of Sloghorth.'' ''Additions to the Empire 'Several new regions have been chosen to be annexed, resulting in a path to Genoa, and therefore to the sea. The following Italian regions are officially provinces of the Swiss Confederacy. ''' *''Lombardy '' *''Piedmont'' ''Changes in our Federal Form 'In my time to think, I have decided to change the government.' *The sovereign is to be addressed as “your majesty" '' *''The Royale Family is to be addressed as “your highness”'' *''Any member of the Prime Minister’s Office is to be addressed as “your excellency”'' *''Any member of Parliament that isn’t in the Prime Ministers Office is to be addressed as “m’lord” or “m’lady” '' *''Any Duke, Count, or Viceroy is to be addressed as “your grace”'' ''Prime Minister's Office & Parliament 'I have reduced the Office to three Ministries.' #The Ministry of Finance - Lead by the most senior Minister, MoF'' #''The Ministry of Defense - Lead by the second most senior Minister, MoD'' #''The Ministry of the Commonwealth - Lead by the most junior Minister, MoC'' Every Minister is part of the House of Senate. Any member of the Parliament that is not a Minister is a Lord. '' ''The House of Senate houses Marquis’, the House of Commons houses Barons. ''Duchy's, Countships, and Provinces 'There are to be 4 Dukes. The Duke of Bern, William II (Myself). The Duke of Zurich (To be discussed). The Duke of Grandubuden, Charles Crestsilver. And the Duke of Jura, Richard Venables. ''' There are 3 Viceroys. The Viceroy of Wurtemberg, Robert Lockbutler. The Viceroy of Hesse, James Henstein. And the Viceroy of Genoa, George Swordeagle. '' ''There are to be 21 Counts, one for each Canton except the Capital canton. '' ''Each Duke is responsible for signing up several Counts, and 3 Secretary’s. Each Viceroy is responsible for signing up several Commissioners for Sectors, and a few Chief Commissioners. I hope you are pleased with my decisions. It is a honor to be your king. Your hopefully, '' '' Category:Blog posts